CeCe in Wonderland
by Hart's Justice
Summary: The gang is going Trick-or-Treating and all of them are based on characters from the recent "Alice in Wonderland" (2010) movie. What happens to CeCe when she thinks she's chasing after Flynn and falls down a manhole in the Chicago Street, landing in Underland? **Based off of Alice in Wonderland 2010 and "Alice" by Avril Lavigne** Some RECE, but not much
1. Alice and the Gang

**Hey, Hey, Hey. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this one is bothering me. I've had "Alice" by Avril Lavigne stuck in my head and now I wanna watch Alice in Wonderland, 2010. **

(CeCe's POV)

"CeCe! Let's go! I want candy!" I heard Flynn yell from the living room. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to come out of my bathroom.

"Rocky. Go on and take Flynn Trick-or-Treaking. I'm not going." I said through the door to Rocky, who was in my room. Even though the door was closed, I knew Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Ceece, come on." Rocky said. "Please? For me?" I sighed, hearing the pout in her tone. I sighed, opening the door. I froze when I saw Rocky, jaw dropping. Her costume was a beautiful white sparkly dress that went down to the top of her ankles, white boots, and a sparkly silver tiara. She looked beautiful. Period.

Ok, maybe I have a _small _crush on my BFF, but I know she doesn't like me back the same way.

"Like whatcha see, Ce?" Rocky smirked winking at me. Wait?

Did Rocky just flirt with me?

Must be my imagination.

Rocky smiled when she saw that I was in the costume she got me. I was supposed to be Alice from the 2010 version of Alice in Wonderland...Well, Alice with fiery red hair. I had a sparkly blue dress with blue boots similar to Rocky's, and I had a blue head band with a bow in my hair.

"Aww! CeCe, you look so cute!" Rocky smiled. "Oops, I mean..._Alice_." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "Whatever you say, White Queen." Rocky simply grinned.

"Rocky! CeCe! Let's GO!" Flynn yelled. Rocky and I grabbed our Trick-or-Treat baskets, smiling before going out to the living room and freezing in our tracks as we saw Flynn wearing a white rabbit suit with a dress vest.

"Flynn...Do we need to have another talk?" I asked cautiously. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to be a ninja." Rocky said.

"I was. Until I met this girl..."

"Oohhhh." Rocky and I said.

"Let's just go." Flynn said. And with that, the three of us left.

(CeCe's POV)

"Man, I'm beat!" Rocky's brother, Ty, said. Rocky had gotten Ty, Deuce, Dina, Gunther, and Tinka to also dress up like Alice in Wonderland characters.

Just to recap: Rocky is the White Queen. I'm Alice. You know what our costumes look like.

Ty was the Cheshire Cat, so he was wearing a grayish-blue suit that had had faint light blue stripes with a matching tail and cat ears. Tinka used some of her eyeliner to draw whiskers on him and make his nose black.

Deuce was the Mad Hatter, oddly enough. Well, actually, it kinda makes sense. Kinda...I still think Ty should be the Hatter, but Ty didn't want to, quote, "look like a rainbow threw up on him." Whatever. Deuce had a colorful suit, a bushy red wig, a tall top had with that 10/6 tag on it.

Dina was the March Hare. She was wearing a gray rabbit suit with a dress vest, kinda like Flynn. I guess Deuce and Dina wanted to match, like in the movie with the Hatter and the Hare

I don't know how. I just don't. Rocky had managed to sweet talk Gunther and Tinka into being Tweedledee and Tweedledum. I actually don't think the Sparkle Twins know about Alice in Wonderland, but it was funny. Rocky and I were snickering the whole night.

We were almost back to the apartment complex when I ran into someone.

"Oof...Watch it, Dance-lexic. Oops, I mean _Dyslexic_." A female voice sneered. It took me a minute to recognize the voice, but Rocky growled instantly, helping me up.

"What do you want, Candy?" Rocky growled. M and Rocky's enemy, Candy Cho, didn't answer. Instead, she just looked at our little group before looking at me and Rocky.

"What do we have here? the Mad Hatter, March Hare, the Tweedles, and my dear sister, the White Queen." Candy smirked, looking at me. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Alice. Duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Wait. Sister?" Rocky said, confused. Rocky and I both looked at Candy's costume.

Candy was the Red Queen. Well, that makes perfect sense. In the 2010 version, the Red and White Queens are sisters. The White Queen is good and pure (like Rocky) and the Red Queen is an evil bully (like Candy).

"So, aren'tcha gonna give me your candy?" Candy smirked again.

"Don't you have puppies to spit on?" Rocky asked.

"And besides, where's your Jabberwocky? Oh, that's right. I _slayed_ it at the end of the movie." I smirked with Rocky. Candy huffed and stormed off. We all laughed, high-fiving each other. I looked around.

"Wait...Guys, where's Flynn?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Lil dude is..." Ty froze when he didn't see Flynn. "Was. He _was_here..."

"Oh my god! My mom's gonna kill me!" I exclaimed. Rocky rested her hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"CeCe, calm down. He probably wandered down the road for more candy." She said softly. Everything about Rocky calmed me down a little bit. I nodded.

"Ok." I said, seeing something white flash in the corner of my eye. "Flynn?" I said. Rocky gave me a look like I was crazy. "Guys! That's Flynn!" I exclaimed, pulling away from Rocky.

"CeCe!" Rocky exclaimed. She tried to grab my wrist, but she missed and I ran down the street to catch up to Flynn.

"Flynn!" I called. Flynn either ignored me or didn't hear me because he just kept running. I ran faster, glad I was wearing boots with my outfit. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped on something, falling into a manhole down to the sewer. What was weird was that I just kept falling...

And falling...

And falling...

Shouldn't I have hit the ground already?

**And there y'all have it. Please tell me whatcha think. Updates may be slow on this on because I type this out on my iPod first and I can only write on my way to Vo-Tech and then from on my way back to regular school. This will have a little bit of ReCe in it, but probably not that much. Mainly more towards the end.**

**Peace on Earth. OOUUUTT!**

**Anv!|ette**


	2. Dilusional Wonderland

**Sorry it took me so long. I don't have my iPad and I had writer's block. I'm not so sure I completely like this chapter, but review and let me know. : )**

(CeCe's POV)

I have no idea how long I was falling, but when I hit the ground, I hit it hard. I groaned, forcing myself to sit up as I rubbed my head. I looked around, realizing that I wasn't in the sewer where I fell.

"Rocky?" I called, hearing an echo but no response. "Rocky!" I called louder. Nothing but an echo. Sighing, I stood, looking up. What was weird was that I didn't see the opening I fell through. I bit my lip, spotting a tiny door.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." I muttered as I went toward the door. I saw a table fade in and on it had a key and a small bottle that said 'Drink Me.' I grabbed the key and picked up the bottle, looking at it. Rocky always told me not to eat or drink anything if you don't know what it is. Where is Rocky? Where is anyone? Sighing, I sipped the contents on the bottle. Within a few seconds, the table was like 20 feet taller than me. I started freaking out. Panicking, I started looking around and spotted the door...which was now normal-sized. I tried turning the knob, but it was locked.

"This must be what the key is for..." I said to no one in particular. I pulled the key, which was still normal-sized, out of my pocket and stuck it in the lock, turning it. The door magically opened and I hesitantly walked through. The door closed behind me and I internally started freaking out again. Taking a deep breath, I looked ahead and gasped softly, seeing a beautiful landscape. There were green forests, tall blue mountains, and a white palace that almost sparkled in the sunlight. As I looked around, my jaw dropped in shock when I saw the landscape opposite of where the glittery white palace was. On the opposite side was an ominous dark cloud with murky swamps and a blood red and black palace. I gulped softly. I knew where I was heading...

And with that, I started toward the green forestry.

I have no clue how long I was walking. I must've walked for two hours. Exhausted, I leaned against a tree. I closed my eyes and panted softly, licking my lips. I was so thirsty, it wasn't even funny. I stood, looking around before walking for another half hour or so. I leaned against another tree.

"Who do we have here?" I heard a voice say. I screamed and hid behind the tree.

"Wh-Who's there?" I said shakily.

"Behind you." I jumped and turned around.

"T-Ty?! What the heck, man! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed. Ty simply shrugged before smiling.

"It's fun, though." He grinned. I glared at him.

"Not for me!" I exclaimed again. "Why are you still in your costume?" I asked, seeing that he was still dressed like the Cheshire Cat.

"Costume? What? You hit your head or somethin'?" Ty asked, looking at me like I was insane. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, but that's not the point." I said. "Where's Rocky?" Ty looked at me like I was crazy again.

"Who's Rocky?" He asked.

"Ty, this isn't funny anymore. Where is Rocky?" I demanded.

"Ty? My name isn't Ty. My name is Chessur." My eyes widened slightly.

_'Chessur? That's the name of the Cheshire Cat in Rocky's movie.'_ I thought. _'No. I'm not in the movie. I'm outside in Chicago. Rocky must've wanted to reenact her favorite movie. She just went a little overboard.'_

"Yeah right, Ty. Just tell me where Rocky is so I can talk to her." I said. Ty shook his head.

"I don't know a Rocky." He said. I growled in frustration.

"Fine, I'll find her on my own." I said as I stormed off. Ty poofed in front of me. "Cute special effects. Now move."

"You're tired and thirsty. Sit." Ty said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, continuing to walk. I saw black after that.

* * *

"Is she ok?"

"Give her some space."

"Shut up. She's waking up."

I groaned softly as I listened to the voices. My head was pounding and I was still pretty thirsty.

"Hey there. Are ya ok?" One voice said. I opened my eyes slightly.

"Deuce?" I mumbled, sitting up and looking to see Deuce, Dina, and Ty. I glared at Ty. "Oh, sure. You find Deuce and Dina, but you won't tell me where Rocky is?" All three of them looked at me like I was insane.

"Good God. She's delusional!" Dina exclaimed. I gave her an offended look.

"I am—"

"You kinda are. Once again, I am Chessur. This is the Mad Hatter..." Ty gestured to Deuce. "And the March Hare." He gestured to Dina. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, struggling to sit up. Deuce, uh, the Hatter handed me a teacup.

"Sip on this. It'll rehydrate you." He said. I nodded, sipping it. I normally hated tea, but this tasted pretty good. Maybe Rocky will like this. I finished the tea after a few sips and I actually did start to feel better. I sighed softly.

"So, what's your name?" Di—um, the March Hare asked.

"CeCe." All three of them gasped. "What?"

"_The_ CeCe?" Chessur asked.

"As in the CeCe of Prophecy?" Deuce asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the delusional one." I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, now. No need for sarcasm." Dina said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Dina, I'm a very sarcastic person. You know this. You all do!" I exclaimed. All three of them gave me another 'You're mentally unstable' look. I growled in frustration, going to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ty asked.

"To find my best friend. With or without any of you." I snapped, getting up and taking off through the forest before they could stop me or I changed my mind.

**So, tell me what y'all think. For any of you reading 'Our Love it up' and/or 'The Princess and the Rebel,' I'm working on the chapters as we speak.**

**Peace on Earth. Out! *Peace Sign* XD**

**Anv!|ette**


End file.
